Opposite Goodbyes...
is the forty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. Synopsis On their way back to stop Kai from killing Airi, Urataros takes over the DenLiner with several other Imagin, dumping Ryotaro at the moment where his missing memory is revealed! Plot After the Imagin fall back, Yuto and Deneb find Airi unconscious and take her to the hospital. Kai is horribly confused by Airi being both the Junction Point and not, causing his condition to worsen as the Death Imagin is created from his being. With Kintaros gone, the DenLiner's crew goes silent as Ryotaro learns that the Tarōs are beginning to fade, with Momotaros's intent to continue fighting Kai anyway an inspiration. But while pondering his fate, Urataros finds a trio of New Mole Imagin that stowed on the DenLiner and rigged the Machine DenBird to explode. But rather than fight them, Urataros helps them in derailing the time train before dropping the DenLiner crew off on January 9, 2007, as he revealed to have planned from the very beginning. While the gang feel betrayed by Urataros's treachery, Ryotaro refused to accept it after all they went through together, calming everyone down while revealing that Urataros placed them one day before January 10th. Ryotaro finds his past self, learning that Airi had a baby with Sakurai. Assuming his past self's clothes to see his sister, Ryotaro learns of the truth that his actions as Den-O were arranged and that his missing memory was caused by Sakurai, restoring the time Kai destroyed but in order to hide the baby, a Singularity Point, from the Imagin to protect the future. Meanwhile, as Ryotaro realizes the identity of Airi's child, Urataros and the New Mole Imagin trio arrive to take the Rider Pass, with a final confrontation between Momotaros and Urataros until the DenLiner arrives, which the evil Imagin intend to detonate as planned. But at the last second, Urataros reveals he disarmed the bomb and faked his betrayal as he becomes Den-O Rod Form to destroy one of the New Mole Imagin. But as the DenLiner begins to return to the present, Urataros remains to fight the two remaining New Mole Imagin and their reinforcements much to everyone feeling guilty about their earlier thoughts about him. Back in the present, Yuto uses his last red Zeronos ticket to fight the Death Imagin while Deneb holds off the massive army of Imagin to keep them from Airi as Kai begins to open the link to the Imagins' future, intent on destroying everything. Forms *Den-O (Urataros): Rod Form *Zeronos: Zero Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , , * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Mole Imagin: , , *Death Imagin: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 45, . *'Viewership': 5.6% DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Reliving a Blank Day, Now to Reveal Love and Truth, My End Has Made You Cry, Opposite Goodbyes... and The Climax Goes On, No Matter What. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 13 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes